


Upcoming Holidays

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mara has a proposal to her master.





	Upcoming Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Open the Future Wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268819) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> If you have not read the previous series, Mara wound up as Mace's padawan in a world where the Jedi Order averted Order 66 and then went through a reformation. Mara is Ahsoka and Rex's (really, the 501st's) adopted daughter.

Mara shifted a little as she shared a meal with Ponds and Mace in the Temple, knowing the holidays were approaching, and wondering if she should just let it go, or —

"Padawan, something on your mind?" Mace asked, passing the bread to Ponds at an unasked request, still in tune with his Commander despite there having been no further Sith machinations since Malachor. Ponds had even, at times, relegated another soldier to accompany Mace to the Temple, so that he had more time with Cham.

"It's coming up on holidays," she said, wincing at stating the obvious, "and I wondered if you wanted to celebrate them with my family," she got out in a rush.

The Day of Public Thanks was for the Vod'e An, and the Day of Reconciliation was for all, as a day celebrating when peace talks had begun, both of them voted in as public holidays before Mara had been born, in the aftermath of revealing the Chancellor as a Sith. The day between them was celebrated by individual systems to mark their own losses and triumphs of the war.

Mace's eyebrow rose at her before he took a long, measured sip of his juice, still watching her.

"Why do you want me to be there?" he finally asked.

Mara turned her nerves loose into the Force, and spoke as she felt was right. "Because if you, the former Head of the Order and known to have been an icon of the old way, celebrate War's End holidays with me, clan to so many that headed up the reformation efforts, it will be a symbol.

"We already are, in some ways, because we are a training pair, but… this would cement it. That the old and new truly are unified, so that we move forward in earnest," she explained.

Mace turned his gaze to his best friend, his Commander, to get the man's sage wisdom on this matter.

"Somebody's taught her well," Ponds commented dryly.

Mace had to chuckle at that, then shook his head. "Think you and Cham can handle this holiday without me?" he asked, to be certain it wouldn't be an imposition on his loose association with the pair.

"I think Depa might be the one to miss you most, but we'll manage," Ponds told him. "She's likely to show up to see if Caleb actually makes a formal declaration… or accepts the one the girls throw his way."

Mace nodded at that. "I'll leave her to that gossip fest." He then looked at Mara. "Yes, padawan. I'll celebrate the holidays on Naboo with Clan Amidala-Skywalker-Tano." 

"Great! I'll tell dad after dinner," Mara said, smiling brightly.

"You hadn't planned this with him yet… and what about your mother?"

"Dad will handle the details, and no. It just felt right."

"Glad to see you inherited the impetuous after all," Mace deadpanned at her, before settling back to their meal. The trip would be interesting, he was certain, but it would be best for all.


End file.
